FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to orthodontic and periodontal instruments and more particularly, to a dental space and periodontal cavity measuring instrument which is designed for measuring naturally-occurring or mechanically-created interdental or interproximal spaces between teeth, as well as periodontal cavities in the bone adjacent to the teeth, to facilitate accurate orthodontic and periodontic treatment of the teeth. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the dental space and periodontal cavity measuring instrument is characterized by a handle having elongated calibrated and graduated cylinders extending from the ends thereof, and terminating in a graduated end portion. The cylinders are characterized in a preferred embodiment by multiple, graduated cylinders of selected diameter, length and number for accurate measurement of the interdental spaces and an end portion having marks or graduations for measuring the periodontal cavities. Alternatively, a single cylinder or stem or a pair of cylinders, each having a selected diameter, length and shape, may extend from a common handle for effecting the desired orthodontic and/or periodontic measurement. In a most preferred embodiment, at least one of the calibrated and graduated cylinders is angulated to facilitate convenient access to interdental spaces between the molars and bicuspids, between the bicuspids themselves, between the bicuspids and the adjacent cuspid teeth, and anterior incisor teeth and between the bone and gum structure and the tooth or teeth. Numerical indicia which indicates the diameter of each discrete cylinder in the calibrated and graduated cylinder tips is provided on the handle and the handle may be round or shaped in the configuration of a polygon, such as a hexagon, in non-exclusive particular. Furthermore, the end portions of the elongated tips may be provided with one or more slots or striations for engaging a ligature and tucking the end of the ligature in orthodontic practice.
One of the problems which exists in the practice of orthodontics and periodontics is that of accurately measuring interdental or interproximal spaces, or the spaces between adjacent teeth in the dental arches, as well as periodontal cavities which develop between the teeth and bone structure, in order to correct the defects by well known orthodontic and periodontic procedures, respectively. Accurate measurement of these interdental spaces and periodontal cavities is difficult, particularly when the spaces and cavities are located between and adjacent to the molars and the bicuspids, the bicuspids themselves or between the bicuspids and the cuspids, located at the back of, and centrally of the oral cavity, respectively. It is frequently necessary to determine this spacing and the depth of these cavities, not only for restoration and cosmetic purposes, but also to prevent foodstuff from wedging between the teeth and between the teeth and gum and causing discomfort, as well as potentially more severe periodontal disease.